The Thunder Rolls
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Don't ask... something I thought up listening to the thunder outside. It's not very good, but I'm posting it anyways. Flames will be used in roasting marshmellows
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period. All these glorious animes belong to someone else.  
  
Thunder Rolls  
  
Ranma stared at the sky, watching the dark clouds gather. He stepped outside as the lightning flashed and turned his hands to the sky. He yelled, and the thunder answered.  
  
He began to speak about his life and cried for his lost youth. After all, youth was to be spent playing under a mother's watchful eye. He spent his being tortured for something called martial arts by his father. He screamed the story of neko ken, and the thunder answered again.  
  
He went on to tell of far off temples and the small joys he had, before moving on to the other brands of torture he suffered. He told of swimming to China, and heading on an unknown path with a guide written only in Chinese. "It's cheaper this way," his father had grumbled. Ranma sobbed the story of Jusenkyo, and the thunder rumbled in pity.  
  
The rain poured, and he became a she, crying through the story of the Amazons and her trials to get home. She screamed in anguish about her return to Japan and the unwelcome welcome that she was met by. The thunder growled in tense anger at the somber story.  
  
Ranma told of her fights and battles, of her fiancées and rivals, and of the Kuno siblings. She sighed with the details of her toughest battles and the techniques she had learned, remembering the fun times of her adolescence, though that seemed far too short lived. The thunder playfully growled, acknowledging the fun chaos.  
  
Ranma's mood darkened as she began to recall the past few battles, and screamed her fury to the sky as Akane died once more at the hands of Saffron. The fury continued past the battle to the ruined wedding as Ranma broke down sobbing once more. The thunder roared in anguish and anger, throwing wind to batter the small house and dojo.  
  
Akane called Ranma in, not hearing his tale. Ranma could not hear her. Nabiki called next, adding her voice to Akane's, and still, Ranma could not hear them. Kasumi added her voice to theirs and Ranma would not hear them. Ranma belonged to the thunder now, and the thunder answered lovingly. Lightning flashed, and then Ranma was gone, and the thunder rolled once more.  
  
***************************  
  
Gohan stared at the darkening sky and flew up to meet the clouds. He listened to the thunder roar and smiled through his pain. He began to talk to the storm that was just beginning to rage. He told his story in painful breaths, and smiled at the thunder's answer.  
  
He spoke of a childhood lost, of a house that resided in the woods. He spoke of the days before he was five, and sighed for the times gone by. He then spoke of his alien family, of when they came to claim his father, and growled in anguish. The thunder answered a soft reply, calming the saiyan's fear.  
  
Gohan then spoke of training with Piccolo, waiting for the saiyans to come. He spoke of that fight and the deaths that entailed, and kept his tears from sight. He spoke of the spaceship that took him to Namek, and the search for the dragonballs there. He cried for a youth so far in the past, and the thunder answered once more.  
  
Gohan spoke of his fighting days, and all the enemies he had seen. His thoughts turned to Cell and the tournament and he winced from the pain. Soon he found the strength to go on, and told of his father's death. He told of how he blamed himself, and how he knew others did the same. He cried with hot tears for his lost innocence, and the thunder rumbled in pity.  
  
He told of the seven years of studying, knowing he knew enough for ten college degrees. Yet he waited because his mom had asked, and then went to High School. He spoke of meeting Videl, and becoming Saiyaman, and how she hated him still. "It'd be nice," he cried, "If she'd give it up by now!" The thunder growled in agreement.  
  
Gohan couldn't hear Vegeta's call, as the wind pushed him away. He ignored Piccolo's mental voice, as the winds kept them at bay. The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, taking Gohan as well. Gohan smiled at the other boy, who grinned in joyful reply. The thunder had claimed them, and they were safe from those who would hurt their lives.  
  
*************************************  
  
Tenchi stepped out in the heart of the storm, hearing the thunder call. He opened his heart, and allowed it to take him, not telling a story at all. The thunder moved on in search of more heroes that were having horrible lives. The heroes were missed, but would soon be forgotten just as the thunder devised. The thunder rolled, calling to those that needed a friend or two. So tell me now when the thunder comes, will it call to you?  
  
*************************************  
  
*Damn, somewhere in there I started rhyming. IT'S TURNING INTO A POEM! HELP! Wait, is that a bad thing? Maybe I should go back and put the whole thing in meter. Read and Review! Thanks. 


	2. Thunder Rolls Again

Thunder Rolls Again

Many heroes were called to the thunder, to be brought to the calm after the storm. All of them went willingly, having served their home worlds well. None regretted the choice they had made, even seeing their worlds after they left.

Ranma had watched as the girls cried for his loss, and his rivals rejoiced. He watched them move on and find better lives while he moved on to the skies. Only one kept up her search for him and he shook his head in pity. Ranma turned from the scene as the thunder rumbled, greeting the new friend it had brought.

Gohan watched as Videl screamed in fury, as his father returned to find out his plight. The world was in danger again, but it was not his fight. Gohan sighed in relief at the need to not fight, and smiled at Ranma, who was enjoying this flight.

Gohan returned to the screen and his heart clenched in pain. He watched his little brother, and for a moment wished to return. The thunder gave a questioning rumble and Gohan turned again. He then grinned at the challenge that Ranma presented to him, and no longer wished for return. His home was here, with the unsung heroes. His home was with those that saved the world, but were a source of ridicule at the same time.

Tenchi did not view what happened after his release. He knew what would happen, and what would pass by. He also knew he would be missed by those held dear. Still he went on, to welcome his new home. To find out what missions lay on inside.

A priestess soon joined them, holding a jewel to her chest. Her eyes glistened, as tears came to rest. She walked to the viewer and gave a sigh of despair, before looking to her new family, for comfort they shared. "I can never forget," she whispered in pain, "But onward I'll move, for it's never goodbye."

The thunder roared once more and another figure appeared. Kagome started, the presence frightening her until he moved to the light. Yusuke huffed indignantly, glaring at her as he settled down. He didn't look to the viewing screen, not wanting to return. "I'll see 'em again," he said gruffly, "Just not that place, or time."

The others agreed, knowing the truth as the thunder continued on. The storm clouds dropped them off at a shining gate before moving to earth once more.

They stood outside, four boys, one girl, each wondering what to do. They stepped up and the gates creeped open, allowing them to go on through. They looked around this paradise and smiled as they were greeted, by heroes gone past and heroines of yore. Kagome lifted the jewel from her neck and studied it a moment more. Then she tossed it back through the gates, towards the thunder below. The thunder crashed, accepting the gem. Then it dropped it off in the past, in the hands of a small moon girl.

All of turned to face the path they had chosen, hoping for good times that threatened to come. They all exchanged looks and with small smiles on their faces, took a step forward their journey beginning.

A small phrase echoed through their hearts and their minds, 'Welcome to Valhalla. Please stay for awhile.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a story plot idea for this. It's gonna be a little strange and take awhile to form. Since I've only ever gotten two reviews for it, we'll see how things go.


End file.
